


The Accompanist

by sailor_pansexual



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: Every violinist needs an accompanist. As it turns out, the best one might be the person you’re destined to be with.Set in early Super/Infinity arc.





	The Accompanist

The golden rays of sunlight shined though the thin curtains of Michiru's apartment, gently hitting her face. She squinted at the brightness, and turned back to the metal music stand in front of her, assessing the notes and fingerings of the new piece she was to learn. The gala was this Saturday night, and she knew she had to memorize this song before then. However, the day was Tuesday, and the violinist figures she had well enough time to learn the song before her.

Picking up a mechanical pencil from the small table next to her, Michiru noted on the music sheet where she had to practice the most. The plastic pencil made a small clank as it was placed on the music stand. Gently sighing, the aquamarine-haired girl picked up her violin and rested the end to her shoulder. With her right hand, she picked up her bow and rested the hand on her lap. Finally, she slowly placed her chin to the end of the instrument, ready to play.

As the notes to the new song filled the apartment, she allowed herself to get lost in it's melody. The song was happy, and it made Michiru sit at ease. She smiled slightly at the fun beats of the song, however her face slowly twisted as the same upbeat song took a turn, emitting a sense of agony. The music called for her to play faster, and she let out her heart into the violin as the piece became almost raw in it's chaos and heartbreak. Out of nowhere, she felt as though she was being watched, and her bow halted on the highest string, letting out a high-pitched creak. Her face was still coated in the sadness of the song as she looked up to see her blonde partner, who was leaning against the doorframe. She felt her heart become at ease at the sight of her friend.

"Haruka."

She put down her bow on the music stand and set down her violin on the bench next to where she was sitting. "It's just you." Haruka smirked at the girl's comment.

"Who else would it be, Michiru-kun?" Michiru smiled softly, standing up from where she sat.

"Well, I'm not sure I remember letting you in. So it could have been anyone breaking into my house." Haruka laughed at this while reaching into her coat pocket. She held up a small key as if it were one of the talismans, a look of pride on her face.

"You didn't let me in, but you lent me a spare apartment key in case something were to happen. Remember that?" Her smirk unmoving, the blonde walked over to Michiru.

"But nothing's happened. Right?" Michiru suddenly let a look of worry coat her facial features. Haruka shook her head, putting the key back safely into the pocket of which she grabbed it from.

"No, but I heard your song from outside, and didn't want to interrupt." Michiru smiled at the gesture and motioned for the blonde to sit next to her on the piano bench. Haruka smiled back, and took her seat, sitting as far from the other as possible within the confines of the small seat.

After all, this was the closest the two have been since Haruka had awakened as Uranus. Since she had held the violinist in her arms. Michiru seemed to understand this as well, as a light shade of pink graced her cheeks.

"Love's Sorrow. By the composer... Kreisler, I believe." These words brought Michiru to look at the racer in absolute disbelief. Haruka chuckled.

"You know, I can play a song or two on the piano." Haruka looked at the keys and pushed one down with her pointer finger. Michiru smirked.

"Really? Tenoh Haruka. The number one racer in all of Japan. That Tenoh Haruka can play the piano?" Michiru picked up her violin, placing it in it's place against herself.

"Yes. That Tenoh Haruka. And it just so happens that one of those few songs I can play is Love's Sorrow."

"That's a piece typically for the violin, Haruka-kun." Michiru placed the bow on the string, checking the tuning of the strings.

"The piano accompaniment isn't though, is it?" Both shared a soft smile. Haruka turned on the bench to face the piano in front of her.

"In that case, may I ask for you to play along with me? I want to see if you're pulling my leg." Michiru arranged the music on the stand so that the starting notes were in view.

“I would love to." Michiru looked away from the blonde as she breathed deeply, ready to start the piece again. Just as before, the violinist began slowly, crafting a melody that brought emotions to the both of them. Right on cue, Haruka placed her hands on the keys of the grand piano and pushed down, creating a matching melody of her own. The two seemed to dance together. Their notes matching to create a heart-breaking tune that brought the both of them to feel almost morose. And, like last time, as the speed increased and the notes became minor, the two of them noticed that they were perfectly in tune with each other's style of playing. Both desperate, and both as if they could never reach a peaceful end.

As the song became slower, and the time left before the end of the song decreased, they realized that just like in fighting evil, they worked together perfectly. Two halves of missing whole. The final note was soft and barely heard from both parties. Michiru looked at the pianist, and noticed there were tears in the corners of her eyes.

Quickly setting down her violin, Michiru leaned in to an embrace that Haruka returned in full. As the warmness of the hug brought the both of them at ease, Michiru looked up at the green eyes of the other girl. Getting lost in Haruka's eyes, she came to a short conclusion.

_I... I love her._

But it didn't make any sense. Thy had only truly known each other for a few months. Sure, they had fought many monsters; saved many civilians, but... still. There was no way that she could hold these feelings for the other girl. First off, it was strictly forbidden. Two senshi. Outer senshi at that. Queen Serenity of Silver Millennium outlawed any relations between any guardians. This was a fact that all of them had accepted.

Second of all, Michiru always thought love to be stupid. After all, it's what had ultimately destroyed their world. Not her love, but the princess'. Still though, she had always thought love to be a great weakness, and something she could afford to feel. In a sense though, it is a big weakness. If something were to ever happen to the blonde before her...

"Haruka?”

"Yeah? What's the matter?" Michiru leaned out of the embrace and grabbed the other girl's hands, placing them within her own.

"You have to promise me something." Haruka tilted her hand, but squeezed the violinist's hands slightly tighter.

"Anything." Michiru smiled for a moment at Haruka's cuteness, then her face became serious again. 

“If... if something happens to one of us... and we don't make it..."

"Nothing bad will happen. I promise yo-

"Let me finish, Haruka-kun." Haruka looked at the short girl with a sad look on her face. She slowly nodded, allowing the girl to continue. 

“If something very bad happens, and one of us doesn't make it... promise me. Promise that the other person will continue to live and fight in the name of the mission." Haruka looked at the other girl, an almost pleading look on her face.

"Michiru. I-

“Promise me!" Her voice cracked, her emotions overflowing what her heart could handle. Haruka's own heart tugged at the girl's words.

"The mission is what is most important, and I know you can agree to that. We can't allow feelings of love to get in the way of doing something reckless." Haruka was speechless.

"Love?" A sad, yet hopeful clarification came from the blonde. And now Michiru followed, her loss for words apparent in her shocked face. A sad smile graced Haruka's features.

“Is that a confession, Michiru-kun?" In a response, Michiru dropped the blonde's hands, and wrapped her own around Haruka's neck. The grievous smile that graced the aquamarine-haired girl was devistating, causing the blonde to lean in further just to make sure her partner was still breathing and alive and truly there in her arms. Their faces were but a few inches apart, and Haruka softly put her hands around the violinist's waist.

“Even if it was, we just can't." Her voice was a soft whisper that was almost inaudible. "We can't be tog- Michiru was shocked to be cut off by a soft feeling on her lips. Embracing the blonde tighter, she returned the all too gentle kiss. Her brain told her that this shouldn't be happening, yet her heart pleaded the act to continue forever. Michiru pushed Haruka away, looking into her eyes.

“Promise me. Please." Haruka looked at her with a sad smile, releasing her small waist.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this! Drop a comment or a kudos if you’d like. Anything is appreciated!!!


End file.
